


情书

by Sherllienna



Series: 锤基·不知猴年马月才填的完-Sherllienna [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherllienna/pseuds/Sherllienna
Summary: ABO，性瘾设定，酋长锤/贵族殖民基。一场风暴让Loki流落到了一片原始大陆上，而命悬一刻的时候，酋长Thor救了他。后期也许有强制。连载中。





	情书

_神对潘多拉说：去吧，你该将那盒子打开。看看盒子中混杂在一起的那些情感，都有多丑陋。_

_她打开了盒子，然后看见了爱。_

 

**Chapter One**

_约顿历1776_ _年，大航海时代。_

这是Loki Laufeyson在这片森林中度过的第七天。

他本是约顿帝国尊贵的使者，奉女王之命率领第一批先驱者来征服这片从未开化过的大陆。

话虽这么说，但Loki从不认为这是什么光荣的使命。因为根据女王的命令，当他们来到这片大陆的时候，所需要做的事情只有两件。

统治，或者屠杀。

可七天前的那场海难将一切计划都打乱了。它是始料未及的，甚至本不应该出现在他们的航行之中。如果不是船长不慎驶入了那条错误的航线，那么这个时候他们应该早已得到了这片土地的主宰权，并已经开始改造它了。

海难摧毁了他们的船，一百多位先驱者几乎全部葬身大海。Loki算是比较幸运的那一个，当半夜三更浪头打过来的时候，他刚好因为信息素的折磨而彻夜难眠。也多亏了他惜命且大胆的这个特质，Loki瞅准了船下的一块被冲下来的浮木就跳了船。当他抱着那块浮木顺着洋流漂走的时候，Loki最后一次回头看了眼身后那艘巨大的轮船。

它沉了，就像一块分崩离析的墓碑。

信息素并没有因为他们身处险境而停止在他体内翻腾，相反，也许是因为海水太过冰冷的原因，它发作得更厉害了。这恰恰救了Loki第二次——无法入睡的Loki紧紧地扒住那根浮木，在海上漂了三天三夜，终于在第四天清晨被一个浪花给甩到了这片未知的大陆上。

Loki身上没有任何补给，他所有的食物和水都被留在了船上，和那艘轮船一起沉到了海底。前四天他一直依靠能找到的野菜为生，而到了第五天，当他的体力恢复的差不多了之后，Loki开始捕猎。

他需要肉食，比以往都更加需要。因为他是一个Omega，并且正在熬发情期。

Loki用粗壮的树枝给自己做了个简易的长叉，用来当作捕猎和防身的武器。这并不容易，因为作为贵族，在他长达二十年的人生中，Loki从未有过机会去接触这种只有下等人才会干的粗活。

大型的猎物他是猎不了的，毕竟如果他真的自不量力去尝试，到时候是他猎动物还是动物猎他都还未可知。他只能捕一些小型的猎物。在靠海的地方Loki开始抓鱼，但能抓到的鱼毕竟是少数，在抓了两天之后，鱼渐渐的就少了。他没有办法，便只好进到森林里去碰碰运气。

而就在那时，他看到了那只兔子。

那是只健硕的兔子，几乎有Loki半个小腿那么大。在忍受了整整七天的饥饿之后Loki早就不在乎什么吃不吃兔肉的习惯了——他现在只想把那只兔子捉回来烤了吃。于是他当机立断地抓起了他的叉子，像一支箭一样嗖的一下蹿了出去。

他追着那只兔子跑了将近半个钟头。也许没有，Loki说不好究竟有多长时间。但从他感觉上讲，这段时间已经足够漫长。大兔子跑得很快，它大概看懂了Loki那个饿狼般的眼神，便使出浑身解数想要甩掉Loki。而也Loki才不会让它跑掉，除了他的确需要吃些兔肉以外，在奔跑的过程中他还起了好胜心。

所以他没有去管腿上被树枝刮出来的伤痕，不论那只兔子跑的地方有多难行走，他都尽数冲了过去。

直到那只兔子自暴自弃地冲向了悬崖。

当Loki发现它掉下去的时候已经晚了，惯性让他无法停下来。他用尽全力才向下扑倒，以试图增大一些摩擦力。可那基本上无济于事，Loki几乎是绝望地看着自己的身体不受控地向着悬崖的方向滑去，只差跌了下去。

他差点真的就命绝于此了，带着可悲的发情期和饥饿，如果不是一只手拖住了他的腿的话。

Loki摔得浑身是泥，小腿上还遍布着无数道血痕。信息素带来的困倦和之前过度的惊吓疯狂地侵袭着他的神智。他几乎是哆哆嗦嗦地回过头，正对上了那个救他的金发男人的视线。

而后在他能作出任何反应之前，Loki晕了过去。

 

Loki醒来的时候天已经黑了。他睁开眼，一缕月光投在了他的眼前。

他被安放在一颗巨大的石头上，周围是一个还算宽敞的山洞。大概是因为疲惫，他的信息素这会儿终于安静了下来，而这片刻的安宁使得Loki有机会得以观察四周。

那个金发男人在距离他没多远的地方生了一堆火，而他自己则坐到洞口烤东西去了。火堆带来的温暖令Loki觉得很舒服，他小幅度地动了动，才发现腿上的伤口已经被仔仔细细地包扎过了。

平心而论，Loki没想到他能在这里碰见人，或者说，不是现在。从之前航海家带回来的资料上看，如果Loki没有判断错方向，那么那道带着他来到这里的洋流通向的应该就是他要找的新大陆。而Loki心里清楚在这片新大陆上是会有人类的，但根据他游历世界的经验，在森林中出现人类的几率可以说是微乎其微。

除非那是本身便生活在森林中的土著人。

旺盛的火苗在他眼前跃动，透过火光，那个男人的身影整个都被镀上了一层金色，连带着他的头发一起，在月光下熠熠生辉。

Loki在观察他。他救了Loki，没有任由他掉下悬崖。可Loki无法判断他的目的。如果说他真的如Loki所判断的那样是一名土著人的话，Loki甚至都和他无法交流。

他是个健壮的金发男人，就像从神话中走出来的天神一般，有着如大理石般光滑的蜜色皮肤以及一双极具希腊美感的蓝眼睛。他身上的肌肉很匀称，让他整个人看上去充斥着力量但不过于可怖。而从他身上源源不断传来的信息素上Loki能够清楚地闻出，他还是一个完美的Alpha。

Alpha。天知道Loki此刻有多需要这种生物。他本身患有极严重的性瘾，尽管出于对自己Omega身份的保护，Loki并不可以和Alpha做爱。但原本在约顿的时候他还可以找些beta或女性omega缓解性欲，可长时间的航海却让他不得不选择禁欲。

而现在，一个完美的交配对象出现在了Loki面前。就像长久的饥饿令他不顾一切地去追逐那只兔子，最后甚至差点滚下悬崖一样，长时间的禁欲则令他的Omega的本性在这一刻完全爆发。Loki本能地想要释放自己的信息素，他想要那个金发的Alpha用他硕大的阴茎填满他的后穴，他想让对方将自己绝对强势地压在身下，不分昼夜地狠狠操干他。

他已经忍得太久了，而一味地被压制的性欲则令他不得安宁。如果说Loki还有机会得到纾解，那就是现在。

可是他还不能信任这个Alpha。

Loki按下了那阵又开始冒出苗头想要猖狂一番的信息素，扶着墙，有些踉跄地向那个Alpha走了过去。

 

Thor在那个Omega醒过来的时候就察觉到了。

那并不难。他本就是这片森林中最强大的部落的酋长，而长时间的丛林生活则让他本就出色的洞察力变得更加敏锐。但出于某种他自己也不清楚的原因，他并没有去惊动那个Omega，而是装作完全没有注意到对方的样子坐在原地继续铐他的兔子。

他翻转了一下手中的树枝，让未被烤熟的那一面更接近了火焰一些。救下那只Omega纯粹是一个意外，今天的早些时候Thor本是去打猎的，他本打算打下一头野牛带回部落储存起来当做冬天的食物，却误打误撞地碰见了一只濒临死亡Omega。

他真虚弱，这是Thor见到那个绿眼睛的Omega时脑子中闪过的第一个念头。在他长达二十多年的人生里，Thor从来没遇到过这么虚弱的Omega。对方深深凹陷的脸颊清晰地显示出了他已经经历了好长一段时间的饥饿，而当看清了他手上拿的武器后Thor发现，他甚至连基本的生存技能都没有。

但他又不是绝对的虚弱。Thor看见他的时候，那只Omega正在追捕一只野兔。在Thor的认知中，Omega们是从不需要负责打猎这种事情的，这一般都是更强壮的Alpha和Beta们做的事情。

可是这只Omega却在试图获得自己的猎物，并且眼神中莫名地透露出了一种凶狠。这种情绪同样很少在天性温顺的Omega身上出现，这让Thor莫名地产生了一些兴趣。

他半是出于善心，半是出于好奇地跟了上去。

而后面发生的事情则更是验证了Thor的想法，这只绿眼睛的Omega一被他从悬崖边上救下来便彻底陷入了昏睡。路途遥远，而时间已经过了晌午，Thor没办法在太阳落山前将他带回部落。他抱着这只Omega来到了附近的一个山洞，安置好山洞中的一切之后又去找了些草药为Omega疗伤。

傍晚的时候Omega还是没有醒，这让Thor有些紧张。他去检查了好几次Omega的呼吸，却发现对方只是睡着了。暂时确认了Omega不会死的Thor守在山洞口发了一会儿呆，在第三只燕子从天空中掠过的时候，他最终决定去为这只虚弱的Omega打一只野兔回来。

毕竟对方差一点就为了追逐野兔死掉了，Thor想来想去还是觉得喂他一点野兔可能会让他更开心一些。

他真的太瘦了，Thor一边烤兔子一边看着沉睡的Omega思考，得喂胖一些才行。

也许是因为身体还没有完全恢复，Omega花了好一阵时间才从石头走到山洞口。其实他完全可以求助于自己的。可从余光中Thor看见，那只黑头发的Omega一直在一小步一小步地往前挪，哪怕腿上的伤再疼也咬紧了牙关，怎么也不肯向Thor求助。

还是个好强的Omega。他在心里叹了一口气，只当做没看见。

在Omega坐下来时Thor递给他了那根烤好的兔肉。鲜嫩的兔肉被他烤的有些焦，此刻正散发出一阵又一阵的肉香味，不时还有几滴油顺着树枝滴下来，落在火苗上发出一两声噼啪。但出乎Thor意料的是，绿眼睛的Omega并没有去接。相反，他盯着那根兔肉愣愣地看了好一会儿，看上去有些手足无措。

“你不喜欢吃这个吗？”Thor也愣住了，难道他猜错了Omega的喜好？可那并说不通，如果说对方一点也不喜欢吃兔肉，也不可能为了追兔子差一点掉下悬崖。

而事实其实是，Loki不是不喜欢吃兔子，他只是不会吃一整只兔子。在约顿的时候Loki也吃过兔子，他虽对这种食物没那么热衷，却也不厌恶。但在约顿的时候他还仍是个养尊处优的贵族，贵族雇佣的厨师是绝不会将一整只兔子直接叉给他的。它们通常会被切成小块，装在一个精致的盘子中被呈上餐桌，故而人们便可用刀叉等餐具优雅地吃它。

所以在那只烤兔被举到他面前的时候，Loki一时间还真不知道怎么吃。

而Thor一开口Loki就知道自己猜对了，他真的遇到了一位土著人。不知道如何跟Thor交流的Loki想了想，最终采取了一种很绝望的方法：比划。

他先指了指那只兔子点了点头，意思是他愿意吃兔子。而后又指了指Thor，再指了指兔子，又指了指自己，摆了摆手，意思是但你弄成这样我吃不了。做完了这一切的Loki觉得自己应该表明清楚自己的想法了，于是他抬起头，冲那个金发Alpha小小的微笑了一下。

于是Thor也明白了。原来这个Omega是在感谢自己，想让自己先吃。多么善良的Omega啊！这个朴实的金发大个子突然有些感动，他放任自己在Omega的笑容中沉溺了一会儿，而后从旁边找到了另一根还算干净的树枝，抽出自己的配刀，将那只兔子切成了四瓣。他把两瓣叉在一根树枝上递给了Omega，另外两瓣则留给了自己。

因为肉块小了点，这次Loki接了。他先是嗅了嗅手里那串兔肉，它被金发的Alpha烤得很嫩，但又闻不见一丝腥味。饥肠辘辘的Loki盯着它打量了好一会儿，终是抵挡不住那股浓郁的肉香味，乖乖地张开嘴咬了一小口。

好吃。

Loki的眼睛飞快地亮了一下，然后低下头，以他最快的速度吃完了Thor烤给他的第一串肉。

在Loki吃东西的时候Thor也没闲着，他一直在忙着偷偷看那只Omega乖乖吃饭的模样。那有些可爱，大概是因为饿了好多天，Loki吃得很是享受。Omega喜欢Thor烤的食物极大地取悦了这个金发大个子，在他绿眼睛的Omega舔干净了树枝上的最后一块肉之后，Thor看着他塞的鼓鼓的腮帮子，又把自己的那串也递给了他。

Loki并没有介意那个金发Alpha对他没完没了的打量，在忍受了长时间的饥饿之后，Loki总算吃到了一顿像样的晚餐。这让他整个人都身心愉悦极了，Loki小小的伸了一下懒腰，像一只被顺了毛的猫咪一样接受了Thor的投喂。他第二串肉吃到一半的时候觉得口渴，便想自己出去找点水喝。但他的意图被Thor看出来了，那个金发的Alpha从石块的另一侧拿出了早就舀来的水，递到Loki嘴边又喂给了他一些。

在月亮穿过了第二片云层之后，Loki终于吃完了所有食物。吃饱喝足的Loki扭头看了看那个此时正专心致志地往火堆里添着柴火的金发Alpha，终于决定不再抑制自己的信息素。

他站起来，在月华的映照下吻了他的天神。

 

**Chapter Two**

严格意义上来说，Loki还仍是个处子。

这并不是说他没有体会过情爱的滋味，相反，Loki在这次出海之前所过的私生活可以说是极其放荡——他只是没被人操过。从前在约顿的时候，作为Laufeyson家族的唯一继承人，Loki对外的身份一直是一个Alpha。

Laufey是个很有野心的贵族。他依仗着造船业白手起家，在这个大航海时代，他很快就成为了约顿女王最倚仗的得力助手。但和其他所有的野心家一样，Laufey对于他自己的家庭并没有多少温情。他前后结过两次婚，两任妻子皆不长命。Loki是他和他的第一任妻子所生的长子，从出生开始，他便被养在这个冷冰冰的家庭中，被灌输的所有观念不过是当个出色的继承人，在Laufey退居二线之后继承家业。

因为他生性冷淡，手段狠绝毒辣，Laufey便一直把他当Alpha养。而Loki也一直是这么认为的，在他的观念里，他就本该是全约顿最出色的Alpha。在他成年之后，他便能娶到一个跟他门当户对的Omega，而后成为约顿实际上的统治者。

直到五年前。

那天Loki本身是代表Laufey去参加一个慈善舞会的。以慈善获得更大的政治利益，约顿贵族的一贯招数。可还没等他的马车到达目的地，Loki便感到了一丝异样。

他全身上下仿佛都在灼烧，情欲不断侵袭着他的神智。他的四肢绵软无力，双腿间的穴口像一汪活泉一般，没完没了地向外冒着水。

Loki经历了他人生中的第一个发情期，作为一个Omega。

那场发情由Loki射杀同行的车夫而告终。他强忍着自己完全湿透的下体，用尽全力将现场伪装成了被人打劫的模样。而后自己逃到了一个荒废的农场中，靠着屈辱的自慰独自熬过了整个发情期。

这本该是一个秘密，Loki一直将自己隐藏得很好。为了保持继承人的身份，Loki仍然对外宣称自己是Alpha。幸运的是他信息素的味道并不浓烈，而是一阵极淡的清香，在服用抑制剂之后，他闻上去就和普通的Alpha没什么区别。

但大量服用抑制剂也给他带来了严重的后果。由于长期服用药物而无法进入发情期，Loki患上了性瘾。

所以不管Loki本身在性事上如何放荡，他还真的没有跟一个Alpha做过爱。也许这就是意义所在了，Loki在被Thor压到墙壁上时这么想道，也许这就是他独自一人流落荒岛的意义了，为了一场完美的性爱。

Alpha浓烈的信息素将他整个包裹起来，其中强势的压迫令Loki忍不住为之颤抖。他本能地环住了Thor的脖子，整个人绵软无力地跨坐在Thor腿上，股间的蜜液顺着大腿流下来，浸湿了Thor的裤子。

那个金发Alpha的信息素闻上去就像一坛烈酒，Loki很喜欢这个味道，他在将头埋在对方的颈窝里时还忍不住多嗅了两下。Loki微微向前倾，让自己硬得起立的老二抵上Thor的小腹。而后他捉住Thor的下颌，凑上前吮吸了一下对方的唇角。

这个吻多少挑起了他们两人的情欲。起初那个金发大个子还有些拘谨，而根据他生疏的吻技Loki可以清楚地判断出来，他应该是个真正的处子。被一个完美的Alpha处子操令Loki更加兴奋，他勾着Thor的脖子，舌尖不断舔舐着Thor的舌头。他们的呼吸连在一起，而那根顶着Loki臀缝的火热的阴茎则说明，这个金发Alpha和他同样性致昂扬。

他们一直从山洞口吻到Loki醒来的那块大石头旁，在他们抵达大石头那里之前Loki就迫不及待地剥光了他的Alpha。他近乎迷恋地用手掌抚摸着Thor的胸肌，指尖摩挲着那两粒暗红色的乳首。这个Alpha的身体对他有着极其强烈的吸引力，Loki无法否认这个，而他一向纵欲的习惯则令他轻而易举地跪倒在了情欲脚下。Thor已经被脱得一丝不挂，而他看起来丝毫不因此而感到窘迫。那个Alpha的目光坦然而火热，他腿间的巨物随着他的步子摇摇晃晃，Loki湿得要命，他下意识地曲起腿想要向后缩，却发现正因为这个动作，他完完全全被对方一览无余。

但Thor并没有急于直接操进他的Omega身体里，他对于这场性事该如何进行下去还有些不确定。尽管他曾见过其他人做这种事，但他自己是从来没有经历过的。毫无经验的Thor并不想冒着给他的Omega留下不好的回忆而鲁莽行事。所以他只是盯着Loki双腿间正淌着性液的地方看了一会儿，而后一手隔着Loki衣服的布料按住了他的小腹，另一手将他的一条腿拉了起来。

在Thor舔上那个穴口的时候Loki发出了一声长长的呻吟。那个Alpha的舌头仿佛天生就知道如何取悦男人，他先是偏过头吻了吻Loki白皙的大腿，将Loki股间的蜜液尽数舔去，而后顶开遮掩穴口的两瓣嫩芽，吮吸翻搅其中的每一寸穴肉。Loki被他舔得两眼放空，他的穴口一开一合，极力地邀请着对方的进入。而Thor的金发则蹭得他大腿有些痒，Loki瑟缩了一下，抬头去看时却正对上那个金发Alpha向他看过来的视线。

那双蓝眼睛清澈得令他心惊。Loki轻轻地扯起一根正磨蹭着他腿根的金发，在食指上绕了两绕。而后他曲起膝盖，双腿环绕上Thor的肩颈，将自己的下身彻底交给了眼前的金发Alpha。

当Thor再次舔上去的时候Loki发出了一声小小的喘息，他颤抖着偏过头，脚心无意识地描摹着对方的蝴蝶骨。Thor的舌头舔得愈发的快，他似乎是找准了Loki的敏感点，便冲着那处一个劲地顶弄。Loki被他舔得七荤八素，像一条脱了水的鱼一样摊在石台上任由Thor对他为所欲为——他几乎是在出水，情欲带来的淫液顺着他的大腿根滑下来，混杂着Alpha的唾液滴在Thor的金发上，染湿了整个石台。

但那还远远不够。Loki又湿又热，整个人都烧得厉害。这个Omega已经被彻底操进了发情期，他本能地渴求他的Alpha用那根形状漂亮的老二填满他，将精液射进他的肚子，让粗大的结将他们紧紧绑在一起。他渴望被占有，他必须被占有。Loki咬了咬嘴唇，一手轻轻蹭着对方的后颈，另一手乞求地去抓Thor的手，想让他换根老二进来。

Thor几乎是立即就明白了他的Omega在向他索要什么。Loki此刻正散发着一种诱人的香气，他的绿眼睛因为情欲的缘故变得湿漉漉的，当它们向着Thor看过来的时候，Thor觉得自己甚至可以答应他的任何请求。

“这是你想要的吗？”Thor握着自己的性器碰上Omega的腿根，并满足地看到对方下意识抬起屁股蹭了蹭那根粗大的阴茎。他捉住Loki的脚腕将他的腿拉高，露出粉嫩的穴口，而后把着自己的老二慢慢地将其推了进去。

即使已经湿成这样，Loki还是紧的要命。Thor的阴茎进到一半便卡在那里再也推不进去。他不想让他的Omega太痛，便赶紧停了下来，转而去亲Omega细长的性器想让他放松。哪知他这样非但没有让Loki更舒服，反而让那个绿眼睛的小家伙哼哼起来了。在情欲的驱使下Loki整个人都烧成了粉红色，那根卡在一半的阴茎让他很难受，它顶得他很舒服，却偏偏没有完全填满他。下体空虚不已的Loki无意识地环住Thor的脖子，凑近了他的颈窝嗅了嗅，而后双腿扣紧他的后腰就要挣扎着往下坐。结果才坐进去半寸他又就开始疼得直冒眼泪，吓得Thor赶紧捞住他的屁股阻止了他这种贪心的行为。

“你干什么？”Thor心疼地一边喘息一边给他抹眼泪，说实话他卡在那里也是一种折磨，Loki里面又紧又热，夹得他舒爽不已，整根老二又胀了不少。但他实在不能一挺到底，纵使Thor从未经过情事，他却也很清楚，假如真的不顾后果操了进去，他没扩张好的Omega一定会被他操坏。所以Thor只能强忍着欲念，尝试着用手给他的Omega一些安抚。

Loki的阴茎在Omega中绝对算是中长的了，如果真要比，他的甚至不比Thor短。只不过不像Thor那样粗壮，Loki的老二明显要细上一圈。那很正常，Thor在握住那根漂亮的性器时这么想道，毕竟对方只是个Omega。他用拇指慢慢揉搓着它的顶端，不似白里透些粉的柱身，那个蘑菇头是深红色的。Thor有些爱怜地按了按它，而后抹了两把Loki下体分泌出的爱液便开始了撸动。由于是第一次，他的动作还有些笨拙，每当他握得太轻或是太重的时候Loki便会皱皱眉，咬着嘴唇要他变换一下手法，而当Thor真正取悦了他的Omega时，那个家伙便只剩下闭着眼睛喘息了。

那个金发Alpha的手法很好，虽然还不够熟练，可对方粗糙的掌心令Loki很满意。不过他很快就不满足于这种纯粹的手活儿慰藉了，他握住自己老二上的那只手，引导着它向自己挺立的乳尖探去，而后抱紧了Thor的脖子，动动腰小穴便一鼓作气地将Thor的阴茎整个吞了下去。

Thor进到最深的时候Loki立即发出了一声赞叹。这是他第一次被一个Alpha进入，那滋味和从前和Beta、Omega们做爱的感觉都不一样。Loki头一次觉得自己是被填满了的，而这令他非常满足——他简直都要爱上这根正插在他体内的阴茎了。Loki舔了舔唇，他睁开眼睛冲那个金发的Alpha露出了一个奖励的笑容，而后愉悦地夹起了那根粗壮的老二。

“我想要你动。”Loki对Thor这么说道，声音因为性欲显得有些软糯。但他很快就意识到Thor是听不懂他在说什么的，于是他握住了Thor的胯骨，轻轻摇晃了它两下，并满意地看到Thor因此挺动了起来。或许是因为他们的身体无比契合，又或许是因为Thor粗大得可以碾到肉穴的每一个敏感带，Loki很快就被操得只知道喘息了。他食髓知味地躺在那里配合着Thor操他的动作摇晃着屁股，像一只被人顺了毛的猫咪一般满足地哼哼唧唧。

Loki享受的样子几乎化了Thor的心。这个金发大个子忍不住将他的Omega从石面上捞起来，揽进了他自己暖呼呼的怀抱。他爱惜地摸了摸Loki的头发，在他头顶上吻了又吻，仿佛怀里抱着的是什么稀世珍宝。Thor现在无比庆幸自己当时跟上了这只Omega，他从没想过自己一时的好奇心竟给他捡回来了这么一个宝贝。他抓着Omega浑圆的臀瓣将它们分得更开，硕大的阴茎撑开了肉穴中的每一寸褶皱。当他整根抽出的时候Loki发出了一声细碎的呻吟，那个Omega惊慌得就仿佛被抢走了什么宝物一般，他抽噎着伸手去拉扯Thor的金发，湿热的肠肉用力地吸着他的阴茎，不让那根大东西退出去一丝一毫。

而那脆弱的模样令Thor心碎，Alpha的本能从他心里冒了出来，他喜欢这只Omega，他想保护他，他想要将其占为己有——他想当Loki唯一的Alpha。占有欲充斥了Thor的胸腔，他忽地咬住了Loki的脖颈，阴茎疯狂地顶弄对方的生殖腔。而Loki没有反抗他——这个Omega几乎被他操成了一摊软泥。当Thor将精液尽数射进了他的子宫时，Loki所做的也只是呜咽着吞了下去，而后他抱紧了Thor的脖子，在彼此相连的心跳中射到了Thor怀里。

所以当Loki反应过来的时候，一切都为时已晚了——这个Omega不用看都知道自己浑身上下有多狼狈，他的下体又湿又肿，浑身上下都是那个金发Alpha留下的吻痕。而他的穴口则被Alpha巨大的结锁得紧紧的，即便是Loki想要让Thor将那些精液弄出来，他也做不到了。

Loki忽然有些恐惧。他被一个只认识了一天的Alpha标记了，而那还不是最糟糕的。最糟糕的是，他也许会因此怀孕。

惊慌的Loki下意识抬头去看他的Alpha，对方正将他揽在自己的臂弯中。他的面容是那样俊美，而他的眼神又是那么温柔。那其中充斥着的爱意灼伤了Loki，他偏过头，颤抖着望向山洞之外的苍穹。

云层渐渐散开，月华轻柔地映照进了他的眼睛。

 

**Chapter Three**

Loki做梦了，他梦见了一片岛。

那片岛孤立无援，四面皆是海洋。海浪连着珊瑚勾结在鲜绿色的草地上，峭壁矗立着，高耸得仿佛连接到了天堂。

他是岛上唯一的活物。这里没有鱼虾，没有鸟禽，有的只是无声回荡在悬崖边的的海风，以及那永不停歇的浪花。

我是怎么来到这片岛上的？他想。路途遥远，他不可能徒步游来。所以或许他是坐船来的。他站在船头，看着自己的水手在风浪中使舵。漆黑的海水连着黑夜在他们船下缓缓流淌，同行的先驱者们唱着胜利的歌谣。

然后是一场暴风雨。雷电在天际炸裂，大雨倾盆而来。高大的海浪翻涌上来，他便被压在了水墙之下。

那片海——Loki喃喃道。他的眼前一片模糊，唯有无穷无尽的深蓝。它像是深海中塞壬的歌声，逐渐侵袭了他的意识。

他被溺死在了那片海里。

Loki醒了过来。他睁开眼，梦中的旋律环绕在他的身边。

只不过与梦中不同的是，这次的旋律并非来自海中的塞壬，而是来自一支骨笛。而那个金发Alpha就站在山洞门口，面对着天上皎洁的月光和六月繁多的雨水，吹奏了一首又一首不知名的曲子。

Loki从未听过这些曲子，亦不知道它们是为谁所作。可它总让他想起月光，想起大海，想起一切静谧而危险的东西。他拥着毯子慢慢坐起来，半躺在石板上安静地欣赏这场只有一个观众的音乐会。

或许是察觉到了Loki起身的动作，那个金发Alpha停止了吹奏。他握着骨笛转过身来，冲Loki露出了一个暖呼呼的笑容。

“你睡醒了？”他向Loki摆手，“到我这儿来。”

在他们做完之后Omega几乎是立即便累得昏睡了过去。只不过他睡得极不安稳，几个钟头里都在Thor怀里地翻来覆去。Thor猜他也许是做了噩梦，但又不忍心打扰他的睡眠。他左思右想，最终决定拿出骨笛吹奏了一些能够助眠的曲子来碰碰运气。

而那效果还算不错。在Thor开始吹笛子之后，Loki果然翻滚得少了一些。他紧皱的眉头渐渐展开，急促的呼吸也慢慢平稳了起来。Thor见他终于睡着了，便也不再打扰他。他将整个大石头都让给了Omega，而后自己走到山洞口，轻柔地吹奏着他的乐曲。

在他吹到第十一首曲子的时候Loki终于醒了过来。他围着毯子站起来，毯子便在他身后拖出了一道长长的影子。

“它叫什么？”当那个金发Alpha吹完一曲停下来后，Loki这么问他。他指了指Alpha手中的那根骨笛。手势变换着，就着月光拼凑出了一句轻柔的疑问。

Thor领会了他的意思。他捉住Loki的手指，将它拉到唇边吻了吻：“它叫flûte。[1]”

而后，当发现了Loki因为这个亲昵的动作抬头去看他的时候，他又指了指自己：“Thor.”

Alpha的手很热，而Loki的手却很凉。Loki盯着自己被握住的那根手指，感觉Alpha手掌上的温度也一并顺着指尖爬进了自己的心脏。他本能地想抽回手，但Thor将它握得紧紧的，他根本拽不出来。所以在一阵挣扎未果之后，Loki终于放弃了抵抗，将整个手都塞进了Alpha的手心里。

Thor。Omega忽的笑了起来。原来你叫Thor啊。他的记忆不由地飘回到了二十年前。那个时候，从一位保姆讲述的故事里，Loki第一次听说了这个名字。

那是雷神Thor，Loki童年最喜欢的一位天神。

“Thor一定很厉害吧？”年幼的Loki靠在保姆怀里，扯着她的袖子期期艾艾地问，“他要是很厉害，那他会保护我吗？”

“当然会了。”昏暗的儿童房中，金发的保姆向他这么承诺，“雷神会保护可爱的小Loki的。而现在，有雷神保护的小Loki应该上床睡觉了。”

于是Loki便听话地闭上了眼睛。他现在一点也不怕床底下的那些怪物了，因为他知道，雷神会保护他。

在此后相当长的一段时间里，Loki都一直坚守着这个虚幻的信念。而现在，当Loki阴差阳错地在一片新大陆上听见了这个发音相似的词时，他觉得也许雷神真的正在看着他。

“Thunder，”Loki轻声呢喃道。他抬起手抚摸着金发Alpha的脸颊，而后将目光挪到了天际隆隆作响的雷电上，“God of Thunder.”

于是Thor也听懂了。金发男人笑起来，动作轻柔地揽过了裹着毯子的Omega。他们站在月光下慢条斯理地接吻，耳边是雨水拍打在泥土上的声音。Thor的舌尖挑开了Loki的齿关，而Loki则呼吸着他的呼吸。

当一吻终了的时候，Thor便抱着Loki在山洞口的石板上坐了下来。他们贪婪而痴迷地看着彼此，Loki那双比海水要绿，比松柏要蓝的眼睛中便完整地倒映出了Thor自己的影子。

“Loki，”他听见Omega说。那个绿眼睛的约顿男人故意模仿着Thor的口音，将这个词发的短促而刚硬。而后他又换回自己本来的口音，用一种缓慢而柔和的强调重复了一遍自己的名字，“Loki。”

他这个有些孩子气的举动让Thor不由地笑了起来。金发的Alpha怜惜地凑过去亲吻Loki的嘴唇，低沉的笑声从他的胸腔里传出来，顺着这个吻一直踱到了Loki口中。

“你跟我走吧。”当他们用这种黏黏糊糊的亲吻探索完了对方脸上所有可以探索的地方之后，金发Alpha对着Loki的耳朵小声问他。他指了指远处的森林，在重重山脉之前，几点火光透过层层迷雾微弱地亮着，“我会一直跟你在一起的。”

他是真的很喜欢这只Omega，喜欢到迫不及待地想将对方占为己有。Thor不知道自己这种想法意味着什么，他只是觉得，假如他任由这个Omega从自己身边离开了，那么以后恐怕他就再也找不到他了。

所以他趁人之危地标记了对方，并且在那之后还处心积虑地想将他带回自己的部落。作为一个天生的征服者，Thor从不吝啬于对他的猎物展现一点温情。于是他低下头，在Loki的唇角落下了一个乞求的吻。

而幸运的是，Loki并未作出任何拒绝的反应。那个绿眼睛的Omega眯着眼，像个奸商一般在心里飞快地打着小算盘。他知道Thor想干什么，那不过是一些Alpha生理上的占有欲，通常会在性爱和标记之后产生。而从某种层面上来讲，Loki自己也是个Alpha，所以他完全可以理解对方想带自己走的心情。

这也许是个好主意。绿眼睛的Omega老奸巨猾地算计道。Thor是个可靠的食物来源，森林中潜伏的危险太多，只靠Loki一人根本找不到食物——那条倒霉的兔子就是个很好的证明。但只要Thor在他身边，Loki便不用担心食物的问题。

更何况，通过Thor下面的那根锤子Loki还了解到，这个Alpha还是个完美的性爱伴侣。要知道，Loki已经好久不曾遇见一个让人满意的做爱对象了，而这个Alpha就这样出现在他面前。

他年轻，英俊，而且在床上堪称持久。而他健壮的肉体让Loki几乎迷恋不已。这是桩明摆着不会亏本的买卖，因为再不济Loki也能睡到这个Alpha。

这看起来百利无害的决定令Loki满意地笑了起来。他舔了舔唇，用点头的方式告诉Alpha自己愿意跟他回去。

 

互相学习对方的语言这个主意一开始是Thor想出来的。

当时他们正走在前往Thor领地的路上。那个被称作金宫的领地在森林的另一边，从他们所在的山洞往过走，须得穿过大片泥泞的山路，一两条宽阔却并不深的溪水，以及一块沼泽地。清晨的森林并不像夜晚那样可怖，省去了黑夜中潜伏的危险和未知野兽的攻击，它在阳光下显得平静而温和。而因为牵着自己的Omega而心情大好的Thor忽的在飞鸟的长鸣中向Loki提出了这个主意。

“我们来学习对方的语言吧？”那个金发Alpha一脸兴奋地回过头，笑得跟个小太阳似的，“不然一直听不懂对方在说什么太痛苦了。”

为了照顾Loki贫瘠的听力，他故意说得很慢，在必要的时候还加上了些肢体语言。而经过一晚上的从口头到身体的交流之后，他们之间已经可以大体地根据只言片语以及肢体动作猜出对方的意思了。搞懂了他的意思的Loki没有多做推托，他正闲的无聊，便指着旁边的一棵参天大树对Thor拼出了‘树’的发音。

“t-rui…?”Thor试着跟着他读。可能是因为舌头绕不过来的缘故，他把‘树’发得断断续续的。不过金发Alpha很快意识到了自己发音发得并不准确，他皱了皱鼻子，又磕磕绊绊地拼了一遍，“t-ri…”

Loki被他可怜兮兮的样子逗得笑了起来。他拉过Alpha正试图揉搓头发的手，放到了自己的唇上：“Tree，the tree.”

他模仿着小时候家庭教师教他讲话那样，一边慢慢地发音，一边带着Thor的手指感受他唇齿间的动作。这本来没什么——金发Alpha学得很认真，Loki教的也很认真。可很快Loki就按压不住自己身体的本能了。他张开嘴，像小猫吃食一般一小下一小下地吮吸着Thor的指头，而后将它含进去，Alpha的指腹便按压起了他的舌苔。

“诸神啊。”Thor没花多长时间就搞清楚了自己的Omega想干什么，他一边哭笑不得地看着那个性上瘾的绿眼睛小恶魔——这个人几分钟前还在一本正经地教他说话呢——一边护着他的后颈，将Loki推到了那个好像是读‘tree’的树干上。

“你跟我走是不是就为了我下半身的那根小兄弟？”他半开玩笑地用指腹蹭着Omega的舌头，凑过头去亲吻他的绿眼睛，“可是不行，我现在还不能给你。你还没教我说完话呢。”

“这个叫œil，”他先是在Omega的眼皮上留下了一个吻，轻柔地拼了一个词。紧接着在Loki睁眼瞪他的时候又含住了他的耳垂，“l’oreille,”[2]

Loki开始发颤，可Thor没有停下。“la main，”他拉过Loki的手，仔细地吻过他的手背。最后是嘴，Thor没有去管Loki的舌头强烈的挽留，他将手从Loki口中抽出来，而后低下头吻住了那个挑火的万恶之源，“la bouche.”

这下Loki身上的信息素彻底爆发了。

Loki恶狠狠地扒掉Thor的上衣，对准了Alpha那令他迷恋不已的胸肌就吻了上去。他的阴茎兴致高昂地抵在Alpha的腿间，下腹蹭着Thor的老二，几乎是渴求一般想让它来照顾照顾自己空虚不已的后穴。

“Kiss，”Loki顺着Alpha健壮的胸肌一路吻到了他的下巴，而后挑逗般地吮吸着Thor的下唇。他将手伸进Alpha的下袍，手掌讨好地蹭过那根硕大的阴茎。他能感觉的到，Thor明显也已经勃起了，因为那根阴茎是那么的硬和滚烫。这让Loki不由地更加兴奋起来，他舔舔唇，半蹲下去拉开那些碍事的布料，将他挚爱的、Thor的老二完完整整地暴露在他的视野中。

“Penis,”他迷恋地摸着那根深红色的肉柱，而后低下头，用一种极其色情的方式舔了舔它，“Blow job.”

Thor有些大，他没办法一下子全部吞进去，便只好含住一半，放在嘴里卖力地吮吸它。他舔得极其认真，舌尖按压过肉柱上的每一寸细小的纹路，而那个颜色最深的阴茎头则成为了他的最爱。Loki捧着Thor鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋，口中含着阴茎吞吞吐吐，然后，在它完全硬了之后，他将它整个吐了出来，亲昵而满足地给了阴茎头一个亲亲。

其实Loki知道他根本没必要做到这种程度，他以前也从未给别的人做过这种事。Loki自认为一直是个很有原则的人，在他作为Alpha的那些年里，从来都只有别人给他口交，没有他给别人口交的道理。不过现在Loki完全不在乎那个了，他毫不介怀地蹲下去给了这个金发Alpha一个口交，而他这么做的原因并不是Thor对他有什么特别的意义，也不是为了感激对方救了自己一命，而是很简单的一个理由——

Thor的反应实在是太好玩了。

那个金发Alpha从Loki含住他开始就彻底愣在了原地。从上一次做爱Loki就发现了，他的Alpha似乎在跟他做爱之前从未接触过这方面的事情。换句话说就是，这个健壮的金发Alpha其实是个小处男。这让Loki找到了新的乐趣——他一边热切地舔舐着Thor的阴茎，一边偷偷摸摸抬眼去观察那个金发Alpha的反应。在看到Thor因为他的舔舐而涨红了脸时Loki心里别提多开心了，他坏心地用牙齿轻轻在Thor的龟头上蹭了一下，而后深深吸了一口气，将整根阴茎都吞到了口中。

Thor真是太大了。这是Loki吞进去之后唯一的感受。那根粗大的肉柱不偏不倚地顶着他的嗓子眼，把他塞得满满当当，吞也不是吐也不是。Loki的眼泪都快被它给噎出来了——他贪心不足地试图用舌头去舔阴茎的根部，可他又够不着那么深，也不想就这么吐出来，就只好含在那里一动也不敢动。Thor本来还有些手足无措，结果被他这副可怜兮兮的样子弄得哭笑不得。他捧着Loki的头让他吐出来，而后蹲下去坐在草地上，抱着Loki让他靠在了自己身上。

“你从来没给别人舔过，是不是？”他怜惜地用指腹按了按Omega湿漉漉的嘴唇，而后凑上前自己吻了上去。Loki现在整个人闻上去就像一块烤熟的奶油面包，浑身散发着甜腻腻的香味。Thor搂着Omega侧躺下来，他剥掉了Loki那紧巴巴的长裤，露出那根修长的阴茎，而后他伸出手，将他们两个的老二一并握在了手掌中。

“我舔过…”Loki试图狡辩，可他很快就发不出任何有意义的声音了。他瞪大眼睛看着Alpha那根硕大的阴茎紧紧地贴着自己的，火热的触感在两根肉柱之间传递。他们龟头冒出的前液混杂在一起，顺着Thor不停撸动着的手腕滴在了草坪上。Loki硬得发疼，他被Thor玩弄得兴奋极了，就像是几百年没有做过爱的小处男一样只要碰一碰就能湿得不像话。这让他不由地性急起来，Loki顺着信息素带来的本能，以一种极为淫荡的方式张开腿，而后他搂住Thor的脖子，声音极近请求。

“Thor，Thor——”他靠着Thor的颈窝呻吟道，“也摸摸我后面——”

他这幅求操的模样令金发Alpha的那根阴茎不觉地又硬了几分。Thor一手仍玩弄着Loki和自己的阴茎，另一手抬起Omega的屁屁，将手指塞进了那个欲求不满地流着水的蜜穴。

“你不就是想要这个？”他用食指和中指一起戳了戳Omega堪称敏感的肠肉，惹得Loki立即便塌下腰伏在他身上呻吟，“那前面后面我都给你。”

说完他便开始快速地抽插起那两根手指，在Loki的后穴足够湿润了之后他又塞进去了第三根和第四根。他的指腹蹭过Loki紧致的甬道，搜刮着里面软嫩的肠肉。Omega被他玩得腰都软了，他半伏在Thor身上，一边扭动着屁股试图迎合Thor来一场前列腺高潮，一边前面的阴茎又在被另一根他心心念念的老二所挤压得不停出水。Loki几乎快要成了根漏了水的水龙头了——前后都在往外冒水。他抽抽噎噎哭哭啼啼，一会儿叫着要Thor慢一点弄他，一会儿又指使着Thor快点玩坏他。而当Thor握着他们俩的龟头将它们往一起揉的时候，Loki彻底坚持不住了。他推倒Thor，挪动着屁股坐到Alpha的大腿上。

“快肏我，”绿眼睛的Omega欲求不满地骑着Thor的大腿，小屁股一夹一夹。“我受不了了——”他呻吟道，“快把你的老二插进来。”

Thor遂了他的意。他掰开那个坐在自己腿上流水的屁股，Omega湿润的肠液便滴在他的下袍上。Thor沾着Loki流出来的那些水草草润滑了一把自己的阴茎，而后他将龟头对准了Loki的后穴，慢慢地将整根阴茎都推了进去。

他们简直贴得严丝合缝。Thor想。Omega几乎整个人都瘫软在了他怀里，那个绿眼睛的小疯子显然爱他的阴茎爱得厉害，他一边晃着屁股自己吸着那根老二动来动去，一边还一脸满足地凑过去亲Thor的脸颊。只不过因为一直在忙着呻吟，Loki实在是亲得乱七八糟。当他第三次胡乱地吻上Thor的胡茬结果却被扎得皱眉时，Thor终于决定出手相助了。这个金发Alpha捧起Loki的脸，怜惜地吮吸了一下他的嘴唇。

“我怀疑你根本就不爱我，”他抱怨地向上顶了一下Loki浑圆的屁股，撞得Omega哀叫连连，“你只是爱我的阴茎。”

Thor怨妇般哀怨的语气逗笑了Loki。那个做惯了Alpha的Omega好容易从情欲中拽回了一点理智。他半睁开眼，绿眼睛带了点笑意看向Thor。

“我本来就只爱你的阴茎，”他半是呻吟半是笑地说，“而你应该感到荣幸，因为我还从没有爱过别的阴茎呢。”

这可把Thor气得半死。这个浑身上下只有老二被爱的金发Alpha深深吸了一口气，他抓紧了Omega那欲求不满的屁股，哼哧哼哧地挺着腰决定把他的Omega给干到地里去。

 

他们在草地上打了好几炮，期间Loki一直在跟Thor比赛谁射得晚。结果等他们彻底做完之后，正午的太阳早就升上了天空。Thor仰躺在地上，Omega伏在他胸前打瞌睡。棉花糖似的白云慢悠悠地从太阳旁边挪过去，遮挡住了一缕阳光。Thor偏过头，轻轻摸了摸Loki的黑发。

“刚刚我们做的那个叫什么？”他突然问。因为怕Omega听不懂，Thor还特意比了个插进去的手势。而Omega听懂了他的意思。他笑起来，凑过去给了他勤学好问的Alpha一个奖励的亲吻。

“那叫性爱，”他轻轻拉扯着Thor金灿灿的头发，“而你刚刚在肏我。”

 

[1] 此处为法语。为了让他们能够更快的交流，我将阿萨和约顿的语言设定成了同种语系。阿萨的语言为现实中的法语，而约顿则为英语。不要问我为什么设定成法语，因为我只学过这两种外语（虽然法语学得也不精通），能够最大程度地减少不必要的bug T-T

[2] 梗来源于《风中奇缘》。不过我并没有看过那个电影，这个剧情还是我哥讲给我的xxx 所以有任何纰漏还请大家轻点打我！

 

 

 

 

**Chapter Four**

“你的家乡是什么样子的？”火堆蒸腾的热气中，Thor这么问他。

此刻他们正一起坐在金宫领地的边境，在一条细而长的小溪旁分享同一条烤鱼。溪水在阳光下缓缓流淌，打磨光滑的石子沉在水里，悄悄映着零零星星的光点。当他们走到这里的时候，Thor忽的提出想要吃鱼，他没有去管前几天吃鱼吃到吐的Loki的反对，径直拉着他的Omega在岸边坐了下来。

“你就尝试一下吧Loki，”他用英语磕磕绊绊地对Omega说，期间还用错了好几个词，“我烤鱼的手艺很好的。”

也许是因为长时间的野外生存的缘故，Thor身上并没有一丝一毫属于统治者阶级的娇贵。Loki早就注意到了，这个Alpha并非普通人。原始人的社会阶级观念通常和动物没有什么区别，由于生存环境的压力，体格越强大者就拥有越高的统治地位。而他眼前的Thor，这个天神一般的Alpha，应该属于最顶端的那种人。

这让Loki感到十分兴奋，他一直对于权力有着极强的追逐欲，而和一个地位不凡的Alpha结合则充分地满足了他的这种心理。他没去反抗Thor握着他胳膊的手，任由对方将他拉到小溪旁边，饶有兴趣地看着那个金发Alpha捡起一根长树枝，手法熟练地站在溪水中开始叉鱼。

“我会尝试的，”Loki找了块石头靠上去，双脚放在溪水中拨撩着水玩，“只要你烤鱼的手艺和你做爱的手艺一样好。”

Omega把‘做爱’这个词发得很重，仿佛那是句刻意的挑逗一般。Thor哭笑不得地转过头来看他，结果他一走神，一条深灰色的小鱼从他杆下快速地游过去，险险逃过了一劫。

“你总这样痴迷于做爱么？”Alpha弯下腰去捉Loki的脚。和他其他的部位一样，Loki的脚也是那么苍白。当Thor捉住它，那上面甚至会因为他握着它的力道而泛起一点充血的红色。

他真的很性感。金发的Alpha想。他毫不避讳地在心里承认这只Omega对他的吸引力，而对方那种对性的迷恋则加深了这种吸引。他这么想着，就忍不住丢开了树枝，一心一意地把玩起了Loki的脚踝，“我很怀疑在我之前，你大概没有被满足过吧。”

Thor说得很含糊，但Loki还是听懂了‘满足’那个词。这个他们昨晚做爱的时候交流过，绿眼睛的Omega笑起来，他蜷起脚趾，在Thor的另一只手臂上轻轻蹭了蹭。

“我有性瘾，也就是对性爱上瘾。”他坦白道，在Alpha疑惑地皱起眉后他又补充了一句，“这是一点历史遗留问题，不算什么的。”

Loki曾有过很多性爱伴侣，Beta或者Omega，也曾真心或假意地赞美过对方的性能力。如果他愿意，Loki能让自己变得十分讨人喜欢。而通常在床上的时候，他对待床伴都是迷人而绅士的。但从来没有一个床伴能够像Thor这样令他满意，这个金发Alpha的阴茎简直要把Loki迷死了。一想到这么出色的Alpha居然跟他标记了Loki的心情就无比舒畅，他愉悦地抬起脚，脚心蹭了蹭Thor的胯下。

“再操我一次，”他舔着唇央求道，“我想被你弄湿。”

他这幅欲求不满的样子逗笑了Thor。金发的Alpha捉住那只到处惹火的脚，将它从自己的裤裆上拉下来，弯下腰给了他的Omega一个吻。

“现在不行，”他摸了摸Omega被舔得湿漉漉的嘴唇，满心无奈地看着对方又将他的指头含了进去，“我们得先吃饭。”

Loki恋恋不舍地放开Thor的手指，他收回脚，斜倚在石头上开始假寐。Thor见他闭上了眼睛，便亲了亲Omega被阳光映成金色的脸颊，自己继续进行起了捕鱼大业。

而事实证明，Thor的厨艺的确高超。他一共叉了十来条鱼，烤了七条，剩下的放在随身带的小罐里炖成了鱼汤。Loki闻见肉香味的时候肚子十分不争气地咕嘟了一声，他睁开眼，正看见Alpha将一串烤得焦香的鱼递在他嘴边。

“尝尝。”他说。而Loki没有推脱，他就着Alpha递过来的手，试探着在烤鱼上咬了一口。那鱼烤得火候正好，鱼刺也全被Thor仔细地挑了出去。这让自从做完爱之后就没怎么吃过东西的Loki胃口大开，他在吃完了那串鱼之后又主动地坐到了Thor旁边，眼巴巴地盯着Alpha烤鱼的动作试图偷师。他这个偷偷摸摸学习的样子逗笑了Thor，金发Alpha一手拎着串着肉的树枝，一手搂住了他的Omega。

“我烤的鱼怎么样？”他对着Loki的耳朵悄悄问，“跟我的做爱技术比起来应该不相上下吧？”

他这可以算是明知故问。因为Thor知道，他的Omega一定很喜欢那个味道，不然他不会是这个反应。只不过和天下所有的Alpha一样，Thor总是喜欢听Loki夸他。只要这个Omega一开口夸他，他就忍不住把自己那根不存在的尾巴欢实地摇起来，仿佛那是什么极大的荣耀。

而Loki没让他失望，在夸奖人这方面堪称坦诚的Omega立即顺水推舟。“还不赖吧，”他冲Alpha眨了眨眼，“跟你的做爱技术一样令人满意。”

Thor笑着收了收手臂，将他的Omega又抱紧了一些。他们坐在小溪旁，Thor搂着Loki，Loki揣着鱼。溪水从他们面前潺潺流过，映出了他们两人的影子。Thor看着水中Omega的那双绿眼睛，忽然就很想好好了解了解他。

于是他这么做了。趁着Omega乖乖吃鱼的功夫，Thor凑过去吻住了他的唇角。Omega被这个吻搞得手忙脚乱，他放下鱼，抛给了他的Alpha一个无奈的眼神。

“你要问什么就问吧，”Loki说，“用不着使出色诱这么低级的招数。”

被揭穿意图的Thor立即放开了Loki的唇角。“给我讲讲你的家乡，”他说，“它也像这里一样气候适宜吗？”

家乡？Loki脑海中顿时浮现起了约顿的皑皑大雪，以及那些高耸入云的城堡。在那城堡中，一位黑头发的少女立在窗前。飞鸟掠过云端，乌鸦在雪中长鸣，悠远的钟声回荡在天际，惊扰了游人的梦。

绿眼睛的女子皱了皱眉，她伸出手，烦躁地关上了窗户。

那是他的姐姐Hela。

Loki已经很久不曾想起Hela了。尽管他们曾一同长大，在无数个雷雨之夜倚靠在一起，借着彼此念诵的故事书克服内心的恐惧。他们拥有同样的绿眼睛，同样的黑头发，也曾在大雪之中共同堆起过同一个雪人。Hela是他的血亲，是Loki在这世上最亲近的人，每当瘦小的Loki受到欺负，她总是挡在Loki面前，拎着长剑说你们别想动我弟弟一根头发。

无奈造化弄人，天意无常。他性格强硬的姐姐长成了一个Omega，Laufey去世之后，继承家族的责任便完完全全地落在了Loki的肩膀上。Hela性成熟的那天Loki就站在她的房间外，他听见他姐姐不甘心的哭喊，辛辣的信息素气息将他整个包围了起来。

Loki走也不是进去也不是，便只好蹲在门外轻轻跟Hela承诺。他说你不要气馁，家族是我们两个人的，继承权也有你的一半。

但Hela只是抽泣地摇了摇头。“我被生错了性别，”她说，“我应该是个Alpha的。”

从那以后她的性格就愈发锋芒毕露。她近乎叛逆地反抗着Laufey让她学习的Omega应该学习的那些事，将大把的时间花在了和Loki一同习武上。她虽然是个Omega，却有着不输于Alpha的强健体格和坚韧。于是一直到Loki被迫出海，他们姐弟俩都一直共同管理着Laufeyson家族庞大的家业。

后来Loki也成了一个Omega。Hela在听说这个消息之后并没有太大反应，她将上一月的账本递到Loki手上，拍了拍她弟弟的肩膀。

“这没什么大不了的。”她说，“Omega又怎么样，那些Alpha总是那么高傲，实则我们并不比他们差。他们总有一天会知道，约顿帝国的真正统治者是两个Omega，而他们除了对我们俯首称臣之外再没有别的办法。”

那一天也许真的会来，如果Loki是Omega的事不曾被外人知道的话。

半年之前，约顿女王决定派先驱者去探索新大陆。这事起先是落在了Laufeyson家族最大的对头怀特公爵的儿子身上，可不知怎么回事，那个阴险的老男人突然得知了Loki是Omega的事实。

他在信中威胁Loki，让他代自己的儿子出海。若是Loki不允，或是没能完成征服新大陆的任务，那么他便会向女王说明Loki的真实身份。到时候Loki会因欺骗女王而被关进‘塔楼’，而Hela则会被指派给随便一个Alpha做配偶，Laufeyson家族的家业也会完全落在那个Alpha手里。

Loki接到那封信之后沉默了整整一天。晚上的时候他将Hela叫进自己的书房，将这件事告诉了她。经过一番合计，他们决定，出于缓兵之计，Loki会先带人出海。而Hela会留在约顿，在经营Laufeyson家族的同时一步步将约顿帝国真正地收入自己手中。

Loki看着金发Alpha那双蕴含着柔情的眼睛，忽的不安起来。Thor救了他一命，对他也称得上是很好。可这个金发大个子并不知道，他的Omega总有一天会残杀他的族人，抢占他的领地，将约顿帝国的旗帜插在这片从未经历过侵略的土地上。

因为第二批先驱者总会来，不论他们愿不愿意。

Loki环住Alpha的脖子，对方的金发垂在他肩上。“Thor，”他听见自己问，“若是有人要抢走属于你的东西，你会怎么办？”

他刚一问完就在心里给出了自己的答案。他想，不管是谁，都别想从他手中夺走一分一毫。约顿漫长的冬天练就了Laufeyson家族傲慢的本性，故而家族的子弟便无一人软弱可欺。

或许会有人觉得Loki Laufeyson是个Omega，但在此之前，他是Laufeyson公爵，一个和他父亲一模一样的野心家。

而不巧的是，Thor Odinson也同样是个野心家。他是Odin的独子，阿萨的战神，经他之手淌过的鲜血足以染红整个阿萨的河流。金发的战神搂着他的Omega，声音低沉得像是士兵敲响的战鼓。

“我会杀了他。”他说，“他的白骨会成为我征程的旗帜，他的附庸会是我的附庸，而他的灵魂则将消散于九界之中，永久地歌颂我的威名。”

这就是问题所在了。他们皆是掠夺者，掠夺者不会放过自己的猎物。Loki忽的笑了起来，他深深地注视着他的Alpha，那双蓝眼睛中映出了他自己的影子。他凑上前，轻轻吻住了Thor的嘴唇。

 

“我的家乡名叫约顿，每当冬天来临，大雪便会为它裹上银装……”

 

 


End file.
